Back Woods High School
by Dragon Protecter 5-1-5-0
Summary: Summary is first chapter. Another one of my sis's idea's anyway I hope you'll enjoy this story as it progresses.
1. summary

Hiccup and Astrid are both country singers; Astrid's form Tennessee and Hiccup's from Georgia, but what happens when their worlds collide when their parents send them to Back Woods High School in Kentucky. Will they make friends or enemies, will they find love, and what happens when they meet their six country singing idols?

**DP Love Story: What you didn't actually expect me to tell you their names did you it's a surprise.**

**DP 5-1-5-0: Sis where are you?**

**DP Love Story: Shit!**

**DP 5-1-5-0: I swear to Odin if your on my laptop again. (waking up the stairs)**

**DP Love Story: Sorry everyone got to get on out of here. Please comment/review and if you want PM me and my brother. (jumps out window)**


	2. information

**DP 5-1-5-0: Hey yawl I'm sorry to inform you that my little sis is sick so the story will have to begin next week. Sorry, but she wanted me to tell yawl thanks for the follows/favorite/views that quickly. Anyway see yawl next week. **


	3. Georgia's Hiccup

**GEORGIA'S HICCUP**

Hey everyone my names Hiccup, but in my home state of Georgia I'm known as the American Kid. I'm the number one country singer in Georgia for my age. My dad's name is Stoick, but here he's called Uncle Sam, please don't ask why. He's the president of our group. My mom's is Val, she's my adviser we call her Love Story, again please don't ask. Dad's best friend and college is my security his names Gobber, but I like to call him the White Pine, now him I can tell you why I named him that. First because he's white and second the hairs on his arms are like pine needle. (**Don't judge) **My life was going sweet until…

US: "HICCUP!" my father boomed out loud enough to wake all of Georgia.

AK: "hmm five more minutes." I grumbled in my sleep.

US: "Hiccup you don't want to be late for your performance do ya?" he said banging on my door.

AK: "hmm performance… (**3…2…1…) **THE PERFORMANCE ICAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!" I screamed in panic.

I literally jumped out of my bed and ran to the bathroom to brush and shower, after that I ran into my closet to find my performance clothes. It's just blue jeans, country boots, a black sleeveless shirt that say's _That's My Kind Of Night_ **(Title of Luke Bryan song)**. On the back it has my six favorite country stars Luke Bryan, Kenny Chesney, Taylor Swift, Jason Aldean, Gloriana, and Florida Georgia Line. And my cross necklace. After I was dressed I ran down stairs like a rifle shot.

AK: "I'm ready… I'm ready." I called panting like an over heated coyote.

US: "Good now come on your mother is already at the Holler." He said pushing me out the door.

He got into his navy blue Ford Mustang and was gone in a flash. Me on the other hand jumped in my black Ford F-150 Raptor and left the drive.

It will be a while until we get there so let me tell you about my truck. I drive a black Ford F-150 Raptor with 35's with rims custom made in the shape of the Bone Collector logo. It's got enough room inside to hold six people, I also got it jacked up and tweaked so the gas mileage is excellent. The interior is pitch black with dragon scaled patterns on the seats. Got a cross hang'n from rear view mirror. Best exhaust money can buy. Upgraded engine just incase some one challenge's me to a mudd'n race. 4 wheel drive and off-road tires from Luke Bryan himself. The venal has a green dragon eye on both sides of the truck; my grill has purple blue flames, covered in scale design. In other words it's the strongest and fastest vehicle in Georgia. Ok were here.

As I pull into my parking spot I see thousands of people going inside. I head to the back for final peperation's when I get enveloped in a pine hug.

AK: Its…good to…see you too…White Pine." I chocked out unable to breathe.

LS: Come on now Gobber put my son down." My mother said getting annoyed.

WP: "Sorry Val sorry Hiccup." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

AK: "Its ok White Pine now get out there and announce me already." I said pointing to the stage.

WP: "Right." He said walking to the stage. "Please welcome the one and only American Kid." WP boomed with excitement.

As the stage light turned on me and the band were nowhere to be seen until…

I got that real good feel good stuff  
Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck  
Rollin' on 35s  
Pretty girl by my side 

The crowd turned to find me and the band on our trucks. 

You got that sun tan skirt and boots  
Waiting on you to look my way and scoot  
Your little hot self over here  
Girl hand me another beer, yeah!

All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown  
But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out  
Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat  
Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner  
Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!

Might sit down on my diamond plate tailgate  
Put in my country rock hip-hop mixtape  
Little Conway, a little T-Pain, might just make it rain

You can hang your t-shirt on a limb  
Hit that bank and we can ease on in  
Soak us up a little moonlight  
You know I know what you like, yeah!

All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown  
But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out  
Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat  
Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner  
Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!

My kind of your kind of its this kind of night  
We dance in the dark and your lips land on mine  
Gonna get our love on  
Time to get our buzz on

All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown  
But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out  
Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat  
Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner  
Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!  
Come on... 

After 5 more songs the show was over and everyone including myself headed home. After about 30 min. I was back home. As I walked in the front door my mom and dad were standing there staring at me.

AK: "What?" I asked confused.

US: "Well son we got a letter form Kentucky and they have a high school just for country kids and well we enrolled you." He said with pride.

LS: "To think that Back Woods High wants are little boy." She said full of pride.

AK: "Umm… ok… so when do we leave?" I asked scared out of my mind.

US: "Tomorrow morn'n." he answered smile'n.

LS: "Isn't it exciting!" she said ecstatic.

AK: "Yeah exciting." I answered sarcastically.

As I walked up the stairs to my room I could hear my parents laughing. I was happy that they were finally happy, but still… as I fell into my bed only one word crossed my mind.

AK: "Fuck." I groaned and then fell asleep.


	4. Tennessee's Astrid

**TENNESSEE'S ASTRID**

Hey everyone my names Astrid, but in my home state of Tennessee I'm known as Teardrop Sparks. I'm the number one country singer in Tennessee for my age. My dad's name is Gurgan, but here he's called the Dirt Road, please don't ask why. He's the president of our group. My mom's is Helga, she's my adviser we call her White Horse, why you might ask, well lets just say she under tall **(The 6****th**** score on fat AKA WTF)**. My sister runs the security her names Reece, but I call Chainsaw, and that's because of the chainsaw she carries with her anywhere. (**Don't judge) **My life was going sweet until…

DR: "ASTRID!" my father boomed out loud enough to wake all of Tennessee.

TS: "Gods let me sleep." I grumbled in my sleep.

DR: "Astrid you don't want to be late for your performance do ya?" he said banging on my door.

TS: "hmm performance… (**3…2…1…) **OH SHIT!" I screamed in panic.

I jumped out of my bed and ran to the bathroom to brush and shower, after that I ran into my closet to find my performance clothes. It's just torn skinny blue jeans, country boots, a black sleeveless shirt that say's _Sparks Fly_ **(Title of Taylor Swift song)**. On the back it has my six favorite country stars Luke Bryan, Kenny Chesney, Taylor Swift, Jason Aldean, Gloriana, and Florida Georgia Line. And my cross necklace. After I was dressed I ran down stairs like a rifle shot.

TS: "Ok…let's…go." I called panting like an over heated coyote.

DR: "Good now come on your mother is already at The Barn." He said throwing me out the door and into his blood red Ford F-250.

I don't have a vehicle yet, but when I do its going to be the best truck in Tennessee. Ok were here.

As I pull into dad's parking spot I see thousands of people going inside. I head to the back for final preparations when I get whack in the back of my head.

TS: "And it's good to see you to Chainsaw." I said sarcastically while rubbing the back of my head.

CS: "Come on sis you know you love me." Chainsaw said with Puppy eyes.

TS: "Yeah now get out there and introduce me already." I said pointing to the stage.

CS: "Fine jeez." she said walking to the stage. "Please welcome the one and only Teardrop Sparks." CS boomed with excitement.

As the stage light turned on the band was on the ground while I was laying on one of the rafter's.

The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I  
Kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

I then jumped from the rafter's and landed infront of the band.

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you  
I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently, but  
I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right

And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you, baby  
Like a fireworks show

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

And the sparks fly  
Oh, baby, smile  
And the sparks fly.  
Woah.. Oh..

After 5 more songs the show was over and everyone including myself headed home. After about 30 min. I was back home. As I walked in the front door my mom was just standing there staring at me.

TS: "What?" I asked confused.

WH: "Well Hun we got a letter form Kentucky and they have a high school just for country kids and well we enrolled you." She said with joy.

DR: "To think that Back Woods High wants are little girl." Dad said full of pride.

TS: "So… when do we… leave?" I asked reversely.

WH: "Tomorrow morn'n." She answered smile'n.

DR: "Isn't it exciting!" He said ecstatic.

TS: "Yeah exciting." I answered sarcastically.

As I walked up the stairs to my room I could hear my parents laughing. I was happy that they were finally happy, but still… as I fell into my bed only one word crossed my mind.

TS: "Fuck." I groaned and then fell asleep.


	5. SORRY

**Hi reader's sorry that me and my sis haven't posted any new chapters of late, but with her focusing on school and I with the Halloween preperations we've been a bit preoccupied. Any way on October 1****st**** their will be 2 or 3 new chapters, but for now let me give all of you with a preview of chapter 3 **_**BROTHER REUINION.**_

US: well everyone were here." My dad said as we all got out of the car.

US: so what do you think my boy?" he asked coolly.

AK: BEARD OF THOR!" I screamed.

AK: Just a few more twe..." I said working on a white truck before…

LS: Hiccup someone will be staying with us." My mother says opening the door

NF: How you been bro?" a familiar voice says.

**So anyway we have this as a preview I know it doesn't explain a lot, but it's the best we could come up with. Well in the next chapter you'll hear Toby Keith-**_**MADE IN AMERICA**_**. Talk to you all soon see ya later.**


	6. Trucks and Company

**DP 5-1-5-0: Sorry that my sis and I are 4 day's late. Anyway let's just get on with the story shall we.**

Well it took us about a week to get to Kentucky and we've just pulled into our new home's dive way. As we were getting out of our vehicles.

AK: Beard of Thor!" I shouted with surprise.

US: So son what do you think?" as my father asked this I looked at him with the usual `your joking` look.

AK: Its…It's a mansion." I said looking from him to the house.

LS: Come on you two help me with everything before the others show up." Mom scowled dad and I.

While mom and dad were finishing up the details in the house I decided to go truck hunting. Well while I was diving around Berk I found a sky blue Ford F-150 XLT that was for sale. As I pulled in the drive and got out a man came to me.

Man: So boy you looking to buy this beauty?" he said.

AK: Yes sir, that truck is beautiful." I agreed.

Man: Well I could let her go for a fair price." He said with a crooked smile.

AK: Alright how much?" I asked.

Man: 20 Grand." He offered.

AK: Ok before I accept I need to inspect her." I said knowing his plan.

Man: By all means go ahead." He said.

As I inspected the truck I noticed that the bed was covered in rust, the seat's were ripped, the trucks body from afar looked awesome but up close you could tell it was covered in dents, chips, and scratches, and not to mention it didn't even start. After my inspection I went to the man.

AK: 5 Grand for the truck." I offered.

Man: I can do 15." He offered.

AK: Ok how about 10?" I offered

Man: sigh… Fine deal." He said

After our deal I called Gobber so I could get this truck home. Gobber was there in about 10 minutes and in another 5 the truck was loaded up an heading to my garage back home. Hopped in my truck and turned on the CD I chose _**Our Song by: Teardrop Sparks**_.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, baby is something wrong?  
I say, Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have our song and he says  
Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date when I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I continued to look around for anymore trucks.

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said  
Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date when I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

trucks but came up with nothing.

And I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waitin' for something to come along  
That was as good as our song  
'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date when I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

So I headed home.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

It took me about an hour to get back home and when I pulled into the main drive I noticed a black Chevy Silverado in the garage. As I pulled into my star truck parking spot their were two men and three women talking to mom and dad. I got out and walked to up.

LS: Hiccup their you are, come and me the company." Mom said smiling.

Everyone turned to face me but I had my mask on so no one could see it. I walked up to a man and gave him a shake, and then I bowed to the women welcoming them. Then I went to the young women bowing to her as well, then turn to a young woman wearing a mask as well I took her hand and gave it a kiss. Then to the young man.

YM: Been a long time now hasn't it bro?" he said.

AK: Bro…Black Chevy Silverado; wait Toothless is that you?" I said in disbelief.

NF: Well at least you haven't forgotten me." He said sarcastically.

AK: Ha-Ha… Very funny." I said childishly.

AK: Anyway who are all of you?" I asked turning to the group.

US: Oh; Hiccup this is Gurgan, his wife Helga, and their two daughter's Reece and Astrid. They'll be staying with us for the school year." Dad answered.

AK: well I hope you all enjoy your stay but I have one rule if someone needs me call through the radio, I don't want anyone in my part of the house, garage, or the forest without me with them. On that note goodnight." I said before running to my garage.

DR: You were right Stoick he is a spirited one isn't he girls?" he said.

CS: I think he's cool [can't wait to see what's in that garage]." She said with a snicker.

TS: He just better not get in my way [I wonder why he wears a mask]." She said with a huff.

AK: Well that went well." I said sarcastically. "Time to get to work on this truck." I said.

NF: need some help Hic?" Toothless asked out of nowhere.

AK: GODS DON'T DO THAT!" I screamed at him I keep on forgetting how quiet he his.

NF: Sorry bro didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

AK: It's alright Tooth and yeah I could use some help with this thing." I said.

Unknown to us that their was a cute young blonde watching us through the window the whole time.

TS: [who is this kid why does he sound and look so familiar]? She thought and left while pondering all the way to the house.

**Ok everyone there's #1, #2 will be up tomorrow midday, and #3 will be up Monday night. Anything you want to add sis.**

**Review/PM/Rate and all music goes out to it's true origin.**


	7. Gas Monkey & Secrets

**DP's: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. We had to fix it up a little bit.**

NF: Ok hiccup we got 3 months before school so what are we going to do about this hunk of junk?" he asked.

AK: Well let's see Berk doesn't have the right specs for us so… (Snap) I got it we'll take it to Richard and Aaron in Dallas Texas." I said feeling quit smart.

NF: You know hic that's not a bad idea but what about mom and dad and not to mention are guests?" he asked.

AK: Believe me Tooth once I tell mom and dad why were going they'll let us." I explained.

NF: Alright but why are we going?" he asked.

AK: Well…um… you see… I…" I stuttered not knowing how to put it.

NF: Oh now I know why." He said getting the picture.

AK: Wait what I didn't…" I tried to defend.

NF: Don't worry you Romeo I won't tell." He snickered

AK: Whoo…" I said in relief.

NF: Besides it'll be more hilarious when you give it to her." He said laughing his ass off.

AK: You know Tooth?" I asked.

NF: Yeah" he said trying to stop laughing.

AK: You can be a real jack ass sometimes." I snapped

NF: Ouch hiccup I'm hurt yo…" he whined.

AK: Yeah yeah now shut it and let motor." I snapped before he could go into his big baby boo stage.

After we explained to mom and dad about my plan and Toothless snide comments we hooked up the trailer to my Raptor and hauled ass down to Dallas with the dead truck. It took us about a week to arrive in Dallas and once there me a Tooth switched seats so he drove why'll I called the Gas Monkey crew.

Over phone:

_R: Gas Monkey Garage Richard here."_

AK: Hey Rich it's me Hiccup."

_R: Hiccup my man what you been up to and how's that Raptor of yours holding up?"_

AK: Oh nothing really just waiting for school to start and the Raptor is plowing through the fields."

_R: Sweet so what can I do for you?"_

AK: Well how about you and the crew come outside and you'll see."

End call:

We pulled in and the crew was all outside waiting. Once we pulled right next to them Richard's mouth dropped at the sight of my truck.

R: Hiccup what did you do to that truck?" he said in bewilderment.

AK: Oh you know put so Hiccup flare in him and now he the strongest truck in Georgia." I said with pride.

A: You wouldn't mind if Richard and I took a look at it?" he asked string wide eyed at the beast.

AK: Sure go right ahead and inspect away." I said.

After their inspection they came up to me and Tooth.

R: So Hiccup what's the price?" he asked.

AK: No…no…no… were not here to sell." I said.

NF: Yeah we need that hunk of junk on the trailer to be turned into a beauty." he told him.

A: That thing you can't be serious. That'll cost thousands to fix her." He said questioning.

AK: Well then it's a good thing I brought million's." I said with a smirk.

A&amp;R: WHAT?" they screamed.

AK: Tooth the list?" I asked.

AK: You guys might want to sit down for this is going to be your hardest job ever." I told them.

After we all sat I started the list.

AK: We need that truck back to it's full glory first off and that's when you'll get 2 million, then we need you to integrate all of this into the truck; 3.5L V6 EcoBoost Engine, manual air conditioning, easy to read gauges, display center (warning messages &amp; text functions, e.g. door ajar, outside temperature display, Reverse sensing system, rearview camera, rear dome lamp, fade-to-off interior lighting, delayed accessory power, power-lock with integrated key transmitter keyless entry including auto-lock, horn dual-note, power point front &amp; rear, steering wheel, tilt, cruise control, additional steering wheel-mounted controls, power-adjustable pedals, intermittent windshield wipers, manual day/night rearview mirror, over head console with two storage bins, deployable cup holder under 20% seat, rear door cup holders, visors with covered mirrors for driver and front passenger, grab handles front and back, very light yellow color coordinated carpets with all-weather rubber floor mats, easy fuel* capless fuel filler, Auxiliary audio input jack, 4.2``LCD productivity screen, Jack-Two-ton capacity, Am/Fm single CD with clock, siriusXM satellite radio, sync with applink and MyFord, scale designed sky blue leather seats with yellow trim, 60/40 flip-up split over seats, chrome bright red and yellow flame grille and surrounded with chrome bar-style insert with chrome mesh, handles (door and tailgate) yellow with chrome strap, tailgate step, light yellow box side steps, 5``chrome tubular running boards, side view mirror skull caps-light yellow, HID headlamps, fog lamps, chrome bug shield, bed liner-spray-in, spare tire carrier-rear under frame (Winch-type/safety coach), fuel tank 36 gallon, wheel well liner, front and second-row power windows/one touch, power sliding rear window with privacy tinted glass, electronic six-speed automatic transmission with tow/haul, electronic locking rear differential, steering-power rack-and-pinion steering, axle upgrade, advance trac with roll stability control, front axle-long-spindle double wish bone, coil-over-shock independent front suspension, trailer sway control, fully boxed frame, trailer brake control, springs-front coil; rear leaf, two-stage variable rate, 4x4 Battery, tire pressure monitoring system, 20`` chrome-clad aluminum wheels, LT2H5/75RHE BSW all-terrain, safety cage, air bags-front seat-mounted side, safety belts-three point restraint for all seating potions, brakes-four wheel disc anti-lock braking system, belt minder system, remote keyless entry system, security lock anti-theft, spare tire and wheel lock, SOS post-crash alert system, perimeter alarm, sky blue body paint, scale venal, and yellow dragon eyes on both sides." I said finishing the list.

A: Dam Hiccup that's a lot of gear not to mention money." He said shocked.

AK: Don't worry I'll pay for all the equipment and even double the service value." I said sweating the deal.

R: You got yourself a deal." He said shacking my hand.

AK: Alright Tooth lets get moving." I told him getting into the truck.

We left them to their Monkey Business and headed back to Berk again it took about a week to get back once we pulled into the drive Tooth said he wanted to go see the town, so he went and once gone I headed for the garage when I heard a angelic voice coming from the forest so as curious as I am I followed the voice. Walked about I don't know 2 miles maybe until I came across a beautiful cove and sure enough the voice was coming form down there but my only question was who is it. Once I got to the bottom I saw a certain blonde head girl by a lake singing it was Astrid. So I silently leapt onto a bolder right above her and listened.

TS: Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

AK: Hm I know this song Carrie Underwood: Before He Cheats but why does Astrid's voice sound so familiar." I said shocked.

TS: Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

AK: Shit I wonder who pissed her off?" I thought wanting to go and comfort her.

TS: Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh

(rustle, rustle) I look over and see a teen come out of the brush and up to Astrid.

AK: Wonder who this guy is." I thought.

SL: Hey Astrid come on it was just a little kiss I gave her." He tried to explain.

He was getting a bit to close to her. Then Astrid stood up.

TS: No leave me alone Scot." She said with a sniffle.

SL: First off the names Snotlout and second you know you want this Astrid." He said seductively or something like that.

I looked at her face and their were tears running down her face under her mask. Then it hit me he's the reason she sang that song.

TS: Just leave me alone already Scot!" She screamed.

Then (whack) Astrid was flat on the ground with a red mark across her face. Astrid tried to run but he grabbed her arm kneed her in the gut. Ok now that crossed the line I silently leapt off the boulder and into the tree Astrid was laying against.

SL: I told you the names Snotlout you whore!" he said.

TS: Scot please." She begged

And right before he through the punch an arrow pierced his shoulder. He fell over screaming and then pulled it out holding his wound and looking for the shooter. But all he heard was the sound of a song.

AK: American Girls and American Guys  
Will always stand up and salute  
Will always recognize  
When we see Old Glory Flying  
There's a lot of men dead

SL: who are you?" he asked trying to act tough but I could tell he was scared.

AK: So we can sleep in peace at night  
When we lay down our head 

SL: Where are you?" he roared.

AK: My daddy served in the army  
Where he lost his right eye  
But he flew a flag out in our yard  
Until the day that he died  
He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me  
To grow up and live happy  
In the land of the free. 

SL: Show yourself coward." He called.

AK: Now this nation that I love  
Has fallen under attack  
A mighty sucker punch came flying in  
From somewhere in the back  
Soon as we could see clearly  
Through our big black eye  
Man, we lit up your world  
Like the 4th of July

Hey Uncle Sam  
Put your name at the top of his list  
And the Statue of Liberty  
Started shaking her fist  
And the eagle will fly  
Man, it's gonna be hell  
When you hear Mother Freedom  
Start ringing her bell  
And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you  
Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue

Justice will be served  
And the battle will rage  
This big dog will fight  
When you rattle his cage  
And you'll be sorry that you messed with  
The U.S. of A.  
'Cause we'll put a boot in your ass  
It's the American way

Hey Uncle Sam  
Put your name at the top of his list  
And the Statue of Liberty  
Started shaking her fist  
And the eagle will fly  
Man, it's gonna be hell  
When you hear Mother Freedom  
Start ringing her bell  
And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you 

I then jump to the ground in front of Astrid.

AK: Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue

To them I must have look deadly I mean come on I had a black bow covered in komodo dragon scales, a quiver full of arrows with red metal tips, black leather clothing, and two Mossy Oak hunting knifes at my thighs. Not to mention having a Paragon Falcon on my shoulder.

SL: Wh…who are you?" he squeaked.

AK: Me why I'm American Kid and also you're going to pay for hurting Astrid." I said walking towards him.

SL: Wait how do you know her name?" he asked.

AK: Lets just say were close now you can ether run screaming like a bitch or I can shove both of my knifes through your heart what's it going to be Scot?" I said as cold as an Alaska blizzard.

SL: Wh…whaaaa…" he screamed running off.

After Mr. Buffalo Balls was gone I turned to Astrid and went to take care of her injuries.

TS: No please stay away from me!" she screamed in horror that I might hurt her.

AK: Astrid…Astrid calm down." I said trying to get her to stop trying to move.

TS: Wait how do you know my name?" she said in shock.

AK: Two ways; first, heard that Scot character say your name and second I think I'd know my biggest fan." I said trying to be cute on the last part.

TS: Your…Your…" she stuttered

AK: American Kid yes but that's not important right now. What is important is getting you somewhere safe." I said concerned.

TS: There's a house that I'm staying in with some other's giant mansion sized house on the edge of the forest." She explained

I went to pick her up but she was hesitant at first but finally let me. As I carried her back.

TS: Thank you." She said softly.

AK: Shhhh… just relax." I said trying to get her to rest.

And to my surprise she fell asleep in my arms. Once at the house I noticed no one was home so their was only one thing to do so I took her into my part of the house and into my room and laid her down on my bed and went to change into my Hiccup close and get something for her to eat when she awoke, but before I left I heard her mumble.

TS: I love you American Kid."

AK: Sleep tight Astrid." I said giving her forehead a kiss.

Then I heard a knock on my door.

**DP 5-1-5-0: well that was interesting to say the least.**

**DP Love Story: well I'm an interesting girl bro.**

**DP 5-1-5-0: that you are sis that you are.**


	8. A Day With Reece

**DP 5-1-5-0: Enjoy **

As I open the door I saw Reece standing with a face of pure rage.

AK: Um can I help you la…?" I said before she talked me to the floor.

CS: Who are you?" She asked bitterly.

AK: I'm Amer…" I tried.

CS: Why are you in Hiccup's house?" She spat.

AK: He's a frie…" I tried to say.

CS: Where's Astrid?: She yelled.

AK: Wait who…" I said but…

CS: Answer Me!" She screamed.

I really didn't want to use force but, she left me with no choice so I flipped her over so she was under me now.

AK: Shut It Will You!" I said sternly.

CS: Bu…"

I put my hand over her mouth so she'd finally shut her dam mouth.

AK: My names American Kid, I'm a old friend of Hiccup's, and your sis is up in his room sleeping. Now tell me why you're here?" I answered and asked.

CS: I got a phone call form her boy friend Scott saying that a man in black leather, red tipped arrows, a scaled bow, and had a bird shot him while he and Astrid were on a date and that the man kidnapped her and left him for dead." She said a little angry.

I got off her and held out my hand to help her up which she did and then had her follow me into the garage.

CS: So are you going to talk or what?" She asked a bit still uncertain of me.

I let down the tail gate of Night Fury and took a seat.

AK: Sit and I'll explain." I said patting the tail gate.

So she sat.

AK: Beer?" I offered handing her one, while popping my own.

CS: Sure I'd love one." She said taking it and popping the top.

AK: Alright the phone call is almost a complete lie." I said taking a gulp.

She looked at me with a what! Look.

AK: You see I was walking through the forest when I heard a soft humming coming from the cove which is my personal training and hunting area. Any who I followed the sound to the cove and hid on a bolder while listening to someone singing that's when I saw your sis down by the water singing Before He Cheats by: Carrie Underwood. Her voice sounded so familiar to me but I still can't place it. Any way when she finished the song some buff sort of round man came through the brush and he was looking for Astrid. They were having a heated argument right in front of me. Bad enough that it made her cry her heart out and bad enough for him to knee her in the gut." I said with a bit of venom.

She looked at me shocked and I gestured her to follow me to the kitchen.

AK: That's when I intervened even though I knew it wasn't the time to mess around I wanted to scare the living shit out of the bastard, so I sang my own little tune Courtesy Of The Red, White, And Blue by: Toby Keith."

I grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and handed it to Reece.

AK: I did shoot him with one of these girls, if we have time I'll show you how to make them and there purpose."

AK: I threatened to shove both knifes through his heart if he didn't leave."

CS: Did he run?" She asked which surprised me a little.

AK: Like a bitch." I said with an evil smile.

AK: And once he left I went to look over your sis's injuries and man is she stubborn. I almost thought I was going to have to knock her out to get her here but instead she gave in and I carried her here I was going to change after leaving her to sleep in my room but then you knock and here we are." I said finishing the tale.

We started walking up the stairs.

CS: You know I'm wondering." She said out of the blue.

AK: Yeah what about?" I asked even though I had a feeling I know what she is going to say.

CS: Well you knew Astrid was my sister and I never said she was so how did you know?" she asked.

AK: I… I…" I stuttered.

CS: And you also said she is in your room but this is hiccup's house and theirs only one bedroom in this part of the house so…" she questioned.

AK: I… fine you win lets just get this to Astrid first." I said defeated.

We went to my room and I let Reece do the medical work while I just fetched what she asked. She said she wanted some alone time with Astrid which I obliged. I went back to the garage and sat back on the tail gate when a certain Chevy pulled up beside my truck.

NF: Hey Hic what are you doing in your hunting attire and without your mask on?" Tooth asks.

AK: Just thinking." I answered.

NF: Hm ok." He shrugged.

AK: Hey Tooth you want to help me with something?" I asked in a bit of a hesitant state.

NF: Sure bro what is it?" He asked

About an hour later Reece was looking for me but all she got was a note that said

_AK: Go to the cove and sit on the bolder you'll have your answer there._

So she went to the cove to find me and Tooth standing on our truck beds.

CS: What's going on here Hiccup?" She asked.

AK: The truth, hit it Tooth." I called to him.

Toby Keith: I Love This Bar.

We got winners, we got losers  
Chain smokers and boozers  
And we got yuppies, we got bikers  
We got thirsty hitchhikers

And the girls next door dress up like movie stars  
Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm I love this bar

We got cowboys, we got truckers  
Broken-hearted fools and suckers  
And we got hustlers, we got fighters  
Early-birds and all-nighters

And the veterans talk about their battle scars  
Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm I love this bar

I love this bar  
It's my kind of place  
Just walkin' through the front door  
Puts a big smile on my face

It ain't too far, come as you are  
Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm I love this bar

I've seen short skirts, we got high-techs  
Blue-collared boys and rednecks  
And we got lovers, lots of lookers  
I've even seen dancing girls and hookers

And we like to drink our beer from a Mason jar  
Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm I love this bar, yes I do

I like my truck  
(I like my truck)  
And I like my girlfriend  
(I like my girlfriend)  
I like to take her out to dinner  
I like a movie now and then

But I love this bar  
It's my kind of place  
Just trollin' around the dance floor  
Puts a big smile on my face

No cover charge, come as you are  
Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm I love this bar  
Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm I just love this old bar

Once I was done I walked over to her and removed the mask.

AK: So…" I say.

CS: Hiccup equals American Kid…" she said and faint's.

AK: Oh great now we have two out cold." I said sarcastically.

NF: Well we might as well get her back to the house as well bro." Tooth added.

AK: Yeah let's get moving." I said with a shake of the head.

**DP 5-1-5-0: hi everyone I hope you like this my sis let me do this chapter and if It gets good status I'll get to make another chapter some time. Also sorry for updating so late.**


	9. RETURN OF DP5-1-5-0

**Hey everyone I'm SO sorry you had to wait for such a long time, but I'm back and so is my sis. I know most of you (or all) want an explanation for this. Well I'll make is short but if you want to know the whole thing let me no and PM. Well the sis and I had to go to another continent for a distant family reunion or something of the sort. Stayed for a week, at least that was the plan "sigh…" we both had to go to court there and in America. Apparently a far off cousin of ours died after having two kids, but the father was able to raise them until they were eight and nine. So he just threw them to another family member but they didn't know how to raise children and one thing lead to another and just last month we both returned to America but what we didn't expect was that some how the family dropped the kids on sis and I. Now sis and me are parents, she got the girl and I got the boy. Its been hard but we've managed and the bond is growing more so than other's a.k.a me and my son. Sis never was great with kids. But that's why we've been gone for so long. Again I'm so sorry you had to wait but now we've got to more imaginations for all this. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy these continuation's and new stories (we have just started working on are first pokemon fanfiction so I hope you'll check it out tomorrow. Anyway got to go, got to help my sis before he mind brakes the third chain. BYE! **


End file.
